Bath Time
by TheShippyQueen
Summary: John has a very naughty, bath related request of Anna! Smutty-fluff fic and M for a good reason!


_Title: Bath Time_

_Rating: M – definitely M!_

_Summary: Anna and John are happily married and John has a rather naughty request of Anna!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, if I did, the landscape of S2 would be very different_

_Spoilers: I highly doubt it! _

_A/N: Erm…this is me indulging myself once more! And it is a big bath!_

**Bath Time**

"Anna?" John's voice calls out from the parlour. "Can you come in here?"

In the little kitchen, Anna pauses in washing up the dishes from their dinner, "Is something wrong?" she calls back, not moving from her position.

"Can you just come in here?" he answers, his tone somewhat strange.

She sighs a little and wipes her hand on her apron and moves towards the parlour door. Standing in the doorway she offers her husband a quizzical smile and folds her arms. "Yes?"

He looks up at her from the tin bath and smiles a rather cheeky smile as he splashes some of the water over his legs; Anna's heart gives a little flutter at the sight of him, wet hair and skin glistening with water. "I could do with my back scrubbing."

Leaning against the entrance of the door, Anna raises an eyebrow and grins, "Really?"

"Yes, would you?"

Anna chuckles lightly and steps fully into the parlour, moving towards John, she kneels at the side of the tin bath and holds out her hand for the flannel. He looks at her with a smile, flannel still in his hand.

"Why don't you join me?"

"What?" she demands with an incredulous laugh.

He grins up at her, his smile mischievous, "I said, why don't you join me?"

"John, stop fooling around!" she chuckles. Reaching in to take the flannel, his hand grabs her wrist and he pulls her close for a kiss, his lips meeting hers for a long, slow, delicious kiss. "Do you want your back doing, or not?" she asks, pulling back lightly.

"I want you to join me," he answers, his voice low and desirous.

"John!" she giggles softly.

"Come on!"

She thinks carefully for a moment, mentally wondering if her husband has lost his mind or whether she's about to enjoy the most erotic moment of their married life so far. He lifts up a hand as if to stroke her cheek but pauses close to her face and instead, flicks water at her. She shrieks in surprise and pulls back, laughing, but his hand is on her wrist again pulling her close for another deep kiss.

"Alright," she murmurs breathlessly as the kiss finally comes to an end. He releases her wrist and her fingers move around her back to undo the ties on her apron. She sits back on her heels and pulls her apron away, casting it aside as her fingers move to undoing the buttons on her dress. John's eyes watch her, following each movement of her fingers as slowly, one button at a time, she opens her dress to him. His breathing is deep and laboured as she slowly shrugs her dress off her shoulders, revealing her creamy skin. She stands up, her eyes on him the whole time as she lets her dress fall to the ground, stepping out of it. Her hands move to her chemise and slowly, very slowly, she slips the chemise off and tosses it exuberantly over the nearby chair.

In the early days of their marriage, she would have felt embarrassed at standing before her husband entirely naked, but practice, and his appreciative words have made her far more confident. Hand on hip; she smiles down at him, excitement thrilling through her veins as she sees his look of desire, sees how he soaks up her beauty and what effect it has on him.

"Come here," he growls at her.

She grins and slowly steps into the large tin bath. He takes hold of her hand to help her keep her balance and moves his legs apart, allowing space for her to sit. As she lowers herself into the bath in front of him, his hands move up and rest against her hips and once she is settled in front of him and between his legs he slowly begins to rub the flannel across her back. He leans forward and softly plants kisses between her shoulder blades, "Is that nice?" he asks.

"Mmm," she murmurs in response and softly leans back against him as he squeezes water from the flannel, letting it spill and wash down across her pert breasts. He repeats the action until her body is wet and glistening and casting the flannel aside, he strokes his hands across her silky skin, revelling in the feel of her taut skin beneath his large hands.

His hands then move over her breasts and softly he begins to caress them, his large fingers rubbing lightly across the nipples, teasing them until they erupt into rosy peaks against his fingers. His lips are against her neck, gently sucking and nipping at the soft skin as his fingers continue to stroke her breasts, cupping and squeezing them.

She sighs with pleasure and leans back more firmly against him, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. One hand moves from her breast and slowly glides over her wet skin and down across her belly, moving lower and lower. Anna moans softly and rests one hand against his knee as his hand circles tantalisingly around the patch of hair between her legs. She shifts slightly, moving her knees apart, allowing him into the welcoming warmth between her thighs.

His hand slides beneath the water line of the tub and slowly, carefully, his fingers part her soft folds and slide into the area allowed only for him. He lays kisses onto her shoulder as his fingers seek out the swollen nub of her centre. He lets out an appreciative groan as he feels how warm and deliciously ready she is, she shifts again, arching herself against his hand, desperate for him to touch her further.

Slowly, he strokes her, fingers caressing and exploring deeper. Unexpectedly, he slips a finger inside her and she gasps, arching back against him, his name softly escaping her lips. He withdraws slightly and returns his attentions back to her swollen folds, his fingers gently caressing her, extracting cries and gasps from her.

"Is that good?" he asks, his voice hot and low in her ear as he continues to work his fingers over her centre.

She arches again, one hand grabbing at his knee and the other covering his between her legs. "Yes….oh…." her voice catches in her throat as she shows him exactly what she wants him to do, his fingers answer and start to rhythmically rub against her.

She whimpers and groans, her hips trying to meet his hand, despite the confines of the bath. Her head falls back against his shoulder, eyes closed and her breathing fast and sharp, little whimpers of pleasure tumbling from her mouth. Her hand on his encourages him to pick up pace and he obliges her, the feeling of her beneath his fingers added to the feeling of her hot, wet body pressing firmly against him is building his own desire and his own breathing comes hard and fast now, as hard and fast as his fingers.

She grips his knee tightly and cries out as her pleasure mounts, she's so close to the edge now and he continues to stroke and tease her, pushing her further and further, he kisses her neck and then her shoulder, his own desire making itself known to the small of her back.

He feels her tense beneath him and she cries out as her release comes, she shudders and gasps and collapses against his chest, he removes his hand and snakes it around her waist pulling her close, pressing hot kisses to her neck and ear.

"John….," she whimpers, her breathing still laboured as she tries to recover from the aftermath of release.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs into her ear and she turns her head allowing him to capture her lips with his. He moves his hands and splashes water over her stomach and she groans softly with satisfaction.

She rests against him and he kisses her hair tenderly. He's always been gentle and careful with her during their lovemaking, taking time to see to her pleasure before taking his own and tonight is certainly no different, but his own desire is becoming harder to ignore, the pulsing is constant and his longing for release is quickly becoming urgent.

His Anna, his darling wife, senses this and she moves away, half turning herself in the restricted space of the tub. She smiles at him and turns further so that she's now kneeling up in the bath and facing him. She gives silent thanks to her mother for her suggestion they buy the biggest bathtub, her mother reasoned there would be more room for John and they could fill it completely with many babies, she doubts, however, her mother meant they should actually try and make the babies in that bath!

He looks at her with a quizzical expression, wondering what she has planned for him. She slips a little as she moves towards him and he grabs at her arms to stop her from falling over and causing herself a mischief. She laughs and he joins her, water sloshing about as she moves closer to him. Resting her hands onto his shoulders she moves herself to straddle him, glad that she's only petite and can just fit her knees either side of him.

His hands rest against her waist and he leans forward, pressing a kiss between her breasts as she carefully lowers herself onto him, gasping as his hardness glides easily inside her, filling her completely. As he becomes sheathed entirely inside her, he groans, his desire grateful for the attention it had been desperately craving.

"Anna…" he moans softly as she wraps her arms around his neck and she responds by pressing her lips to his, offering him a long, deep kiss. Her breasts are pressed against his chest and slowly she begins to move her hips, rocking slightly, his hardness throbbing deep inside her. She lets out a soft moan as her own pleasure starts to grow once more. She begins to move more firmly, his hands move to her hips and he pulls her hard against him, his hips bucking awkwardly in the small space of the bath.

He leans back, choosing to rest against the metal back of the bath to admire her more thoroughly. She looks magnificent as she grinds against him, cheeks flushed, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, panting and moaning as she works them towards release. Now he has moved back, she can no longer cling to his neck and she fumbles for a better hold, one hand resting against his chest and the other grabbing at the side of the bath, her hips building up a faster, if somewhat awkward rhythm. The confines of the bath and their urgency for release means that any ideas of elegance have long since been abandoned, he groans deeply as she tightens around him and his hands pulls her hips hard onto him. She cries out, sharp little cries that match her rhythm and he can feel she's close to release. His own his also close, the sensations quickly building and growing and he knows at any moment he'll be lost and his release will come exploding along every nerve.

He moves one hand from her hip and slips it between them, seeking out her swollen mound; she grinds against him as his fingers caress at her, working her towards a fresh release and suddenly she tenses, crying out loudly as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. He lets himself go then, her cries and moans pushing him on as she continues to thrust against him and he quickly follows her with a low, guttural groan as he empties inside her.

She collapses against him, resting her head against his chest, their breathing heavy, and they remain in this way a few moments, both trying to collect their thoughts and bring themselves back to some form of coherent thinking.

Finally, she rubs one hand across his chest and pushes herself back up, her cheeks flushed from their activities and she smiles warmly at him. He grins back and she leans down to kiss him. His arms slide around her back and hold her close to him as he kisses her back with warmth and love.

"Well, that was interesting," she murmurs beneath his kiss.

"Hmm," he merely responds, "it was certainly that!"

She giggles against his mouth and lets her hands softly caress up his chest and over his shoulders. "I'm never going to be able to look at this tub the same way ever again."

John laughs as she moves herself off him, staggering to her feet to step out of the bath. He watches her with love and affection. "All I wanted was my back scrubbing!"

She looks down at him as she wraps a towel about herself and feigns a glare at him before bursting out laughing. She leans down and kisses him lovingly on the lips and says coyly, "Next time, darling, next time."


End file.
